


Controlled... Or not Controlled

by PikaDrayer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, Light side bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Sane Voldemort, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaDrayer/pseuds/PikaDrayer
Summary: What if Sirius Black was along with his Marauder's friends (except Pettigrew) following Voldemort instead of Dumbledore  ? What if Sirius after escaping Azkaban ran to his family and friends ?And what if everything was not what it seems to be ? (Sorry for the summary but I promise it's not such a bad story ^^)





	1. Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French and I don't have any Beta ^^ All the faults are mine !

It was late in the night and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. Thanks to the darkness a grim dog was running, fast and determined, in the direction of an old Mansion, unseen. Because of who he was the Wards let him pass without a problem, and soon the black form was standing in front of two large wooden doors.

After a few seconds a blond woman was greeting him, kneeling to pull him in a hug.

“Sirius !” She shouted, a relieved expression on her face.

The canine licked her face, more happy than he had been in years. Finally he was home. After a moment the woman pushed him inside and leaded him in the living room, in front of huge fireplace. At this moment the grim dog did something he hadn’t let himself do in years. In a blink of an eye stood a skinny, ill-looking, man with long black hair.

“Narcissa...” However he couldn’t continue as he was once again caught up in a hug.

“I’m so sorry Sirius, Lucius and I tried everything in our power but Dumbledore… the old coot made sure that you wouldn’t have a trial.” Narcissa Malfoy whispered, sobbing quietly.

“It’s okay Cissy, it’s okay...” Repeated again and again Sirius, his hands rubbing circles on his cousin's back.

“What’s happening here !” A tall blond man shouted as he entered the living room. He stopped abruptly when he saw the couple in front of the fireplace.

“Sirius...” Lucius Malfoy, for the the first time in years was speechless.

“It’s me Lucius, it took me twelve years but I’m finally here.” The black-haired man had a little smirk at the dumbfounded expression of his friend.

Soon Lucius had joined his wife and his friend, hugging the man with all his force but taking care to not injured him any further.

“Don’t worry, we will take care of you now… Tary !” An house-elf immediately appeared in front of them.

“Yes Master Malfoy ?” Asked the little creature.

“Take Sirius Black in a bedroom, treat the injuries you can and go fetch Severus for the others.”

“Yes Master Malfoy !” But when the house-elf made a movement to reach the black haired man, he flinched and gripped tighter his cousin.

“What about Harry ? Please Cissy, tell me about him...” He begged, wanting to allege the burden on his heart.

“Shh, don’t worry now. You can’t help him in your state, but do not be scared, we will save him. But for now you have to trust us and let us take care of you. Can you do that ?”

After a light nod Sirius let go of Narcissa and Tary took his arm to transport him in his chamber. As soon as they disappeared Narcissa let go a sob and buried her face in her husband’s chest.

“How can we tell him, Lucius ? How...” Lucius took delicately her face between his hands and forced her to look at him. 

“We will tell him the true. That his godson has been abused by petty muggles during twelve years. That we have tried everything we could but it hadn’t been enough. That Dumbledore has been manipulated him since his first year in Hoghwart, that every years he has been facing dangers because of this man.”

“I’m afraid of how he will reacted...” She knew very well how protective of his Godson his cousin was.

“Don’t worry dear, once he will be well enough we will save the boy from his relatives, okay ?” He was a little preoccupied too but he wouldn't let her know for now. 

“Yes, you’re right as always, darling.” And now was finally a tiny, little smile in her lips. 

“Come, it’s time to go to bed. Severus will certainly arrive in the morning.” The blond man said as he tugged gently at his wife's hand.

And with those words the couple headed toward their bedroom, their hearts full of hope, and promises. Now that Sirius had escaped, all the peoples that had been in their way will suffer a fate far worse than death.


	2. Beginning of a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French and I don't have any Beta ^^ All the faults are mine !

It was 6 am when Tary appeared in Severus’s room. The potion’s Master was up since 5 am, a particularly difficult potion demanding his attention. He jumped and almost lost the phial in his hands when he heard the recognizable noise of someone appearing. He quickly secured the phial before turning, wand in his hand, carefully observing the stranger.

“Please Master Prince ! Master Prince must go to Malfoy Manor now ! Now Master Prince !” Explained an exited little elf, visibly very impatient.

Recognizing one of the Malfoy’s house-elves Severus lowered his wand. He was curious of what could be so urgent for his friend to call him so early in the morning, and although he would never say ‘ _no_ ’ to him no matter why he was needed.

“Guide me to your Master.” He asked immediately.

With that the house-elf gripped his forearm and appeared them in a nice-looking bedroom. In the bed was a figure the potion’s Master would never forget.

“Sirius...” It was a whisper and later he would die before he admitted that he had called this mutt by his first-name.

In a movement he was close to the other man, listing his injuries and what potions he would need to help him. The biggest part had been healed by the house-elves but some scars were infected and he had a bad fever.

“Tary, I need a bowl with cold water, some fresh clothes, and the healing potions I keep in my lab.” The potion's Master ordered in his Healer mode. 

“Yes, Master Prince !” The house-elf replied before vanishing to execute his orders. 

Once the elf provided what he needed Severus began his work. Most of the bones were healed but some scars were not good-looking, and the man was malnourished and dehydrated. However for a man who had spent twelve years in Azkaban he was in a good condition, an other person would already be dead.

After a few hours of work the potion’s Master finally relaxed, knowing he had done everything he could for the dark-haired man. Hungry he headed toward the kitchen where he knew he would found the Malfoy family seated for breakfast. However he was not ready for his godson when he jumped in his arms.

“Uncle Sev !” They both landed in the kitchen’s floor.

“Hey, Draco. Would you mind let me get up ?” The boy giggled but after a moment sit around the table at his place.

Severus seated beside him and a cup of coffee was placed in his hands by Narcissa. Usually Severus was not a morning person and it was a **terrible** idea to try to talk to him before his third cup of coffee. After a few minutes of silence finally someone spoke.

“So, how is he ?” It was Lucius who asked the question. Everybody around the table craved and feared the answer.

“Your house-elves did a great job, if he follows the instructions with my potions he should be okay in two weeks.” The potion's Master answered and everyone relaxed little at this words.

“Thank you Severus, we own you on this one.” Lucius wasn't particularly fond of the other man but he was still family and a friend -he would rather die than said that aloud- so it was a relief to hear that.

“What I would like to know it’s how he arrived _here_ ?” Asked the dark-haired man, raising an eyebrow. It was Narcissa who answered him.

“I really don’t know. A moment I read a book in my room and the next I feel the Wards inform me that he is here and when I open the door there is his animagus form in the doorstep.” Explained the blond woman.

“I see...” Severus absolutely didn’t ' _see_ ' but he was a Slytherin, he wasn’t about to let them know.

“Anyway, it’s better if we let him heal before asking questions. And there is an other thing we need to take of.” And again it was Lucius who approached the difficult topic.

Even though the potion's Master didn't have the choice and needed to give everyone the impression that he hated the boy to not raise the old fool’s suspicions, Severus loved Lily’s child and although they weren’t best friends he used to tolerated Potter at the end.

Also he wasn’t the only one who had to were a mask. Draco really did want to be Harry's friend and help him in First year but the Weasley’s venom had already been active, so instead the young boy had decided to become his rival. It was a way to keep an eye on the boy, even if it wasn’t the best.

And as for Lucius, after the fiasco with the Basilisk it wasn’t hard for him to play the ' _bad_ _guy_ ' role. All he wanted at the time was to scare the muggleborn students (it wasn’t hazard if they were just petrified and not dead) and get rid of Dumbledore, what he almost did. But the Horcrux inside the diary was too eager to come back to life, not careful enough.

“Well, uncle Sev said that Black should be okay in two weeks. So we have two weeks to prepare a plan and then we shall strike.” Draco decided, with the simplicity of a child.

“I agree with Draco. I will let you do the planning, it would be better if I come back home now. With Black out of Azkaban the old fool will probably want a meeting, and me not being here would arise his suspicions.” Severus sighed. He wasn’t looking forward this meeting.

“You’re right, good luck my friend.” Saluted Lucius with compassion. Contrary to his friend he would never have the patience to deal with such a man.

“Good bye uncle Sev !” Said Draco, hugging him.

“Take care Severus.” Advised Narcissa with a kiss on his cheek. 

And with those words the potion’s Master flooed himself home. He wasn’t there for more than three hours before the head of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace, asking an immediate meeting.

' _Great_ ' thought Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter !
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :)


	3. Staff Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the faults, I have no Beta and I'm French so... please forgive me ^^

Albus Dumbledore was fuming with rage. How dared that mutt ! There was a good reason he was put were he was, free he would endangered Albus’ plan ! The Headmaster had made sure that the stupid dog went to Azkaban without a trial and even succeed to prevent the Malfoy to free him. The man couldn't come close to the boy, there was no way Albus would allow that.

He had spend so much time forging the ‘ _Golden Boy_ ’ in the perfect submissive weapon. It wasn’t for nothing if the boy was place in the Dursley's ‘ _care_ ’, they were supposed to make him suffer and completely miserable, so that Dumbledore would be seen as his savior, the sweet Grandpa. That’s why as soon as the new reached him Albus Dumbledore had assembled a staff meeting to discuss the ‘ _security_ ’ of the young Potter. Soon Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey and Filius Flitwick were all reunited in the Headmaster’s office.

“Hello everyone, I’m sure you have already guess why you are here today. Yesterday Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, and I fear for Harry’s life.” Almost all the persons present gasped in answer. Almost.

“And why do you he would take the risk to go after the brat now that he’s free ?” The potion Professor couldn’t help but asked with is usual sneer. He would not facilitate the task for the meddling old man.

“Obviously because Harry is the one who destroyed his Master. Black will want to avenge Voldemort.” And he gave Severus a ‘ _Are you stupid ?_ ’ look.

“So for the end of the Summer’s Holiday it’s better if the young Mister Potter stays in his relatives’ house. With the Blood Wards there in place he will be safe and once at Hogwart we will enforce the security. Also the Minister insisted that Dementors will be place around the scool.”

At the end of his sentence the Headmaster turned toward Severus, waiting for the usual objections when it came to Harry’s Uncle and Aunt. True, every other times they had been mentioned the potion’s Master couldn’t help but voiced his thoughts about them, but not this time. Because this time the boy away from Dumbledore and Hoghwart was for the best. So he simply raised an eyebrow and waited for the intervention of the only other person who shared his doubts about the muggle couple.

“Albus, are sure ? I mean, you know what I think about these peoples, is Potter really safe with them ?” asked Minerva, and again Severus felt some reconnaissance for the woman who tried every years to get the boy out of this house.

“Yes my dear, I’m sure about that. Don’t worry, I control the situation, the boy is perfectly safe and spoil.” At that Severus had to restrain the snort and the look of pure disbelief that menaced to show on his face. This man would so much suffer for that.

"And about the Dementors ? Won't they be a danger for the children ?" Asked Filius Flitwick, and Poppy Pomfrey nodded her agreement. Again the potion's Master was relieved to see that not everyone was trusting blindly the Headmaster. 

"The Minister assured me that they would not be allowed in the school's ground. The children should be perfectly safe." The persons concerned didn't push any further but they didn't seem convinced either. 

“That not all. I must announce you that for the role of DADA teacher for this year I choose someone you will all remember : Remus Lupin !” At the announcement some people gasped, some made agreement noises, but Severus couldn’t help but frown.

Twelve years ago Lupin had joined his friends when they changed sides, but he did it discretely and along with Black stayed in the Order to serve as spies. The day after Halloween was the day of the last meeting of the Order. However at the end of the meeting Dumbledore had cornered Lupin in an empty room during one hour. Severus had waited for him but the man who exited the room wasn’t the Remus Lupin the black-haired man knew.

He had called the potion's Master ‘Snevillus’ and it was as if he had forgotten which side he really belong to. Severus had talked about it with the Malfoys but before they could do something the wolf had disappeared and they had been unable to find his trace. Well at least if Lupin came back to teach maybe they could actually do something about it. But the potion’s Master had to be sure before that it was Dumbledore's doing.

“But if I remember correctly Lupin and Black were best friends, never one without the other. What make you think that he will not help Black in his vengeance ?”

“Don’t worry about him, I’ve made sure years ago that he was safe. He will help us to keep Harry safe and no one knew Black better than him. He will be a great ally.” responded the old man with confidence.

“And can we know what exactly you did to assure you than he was safe ?” Severus tried his hardest to keep his suspicions out of his voice but it was hard.

“This is none of your concern, Severus.” And this time there was a clear warning in the Headmaster's voice. He wouldn’t allowed Severus to dig the subject deeper.

‘ _Interesting_ ’ thought the black-haired man.

“Now if nobody have questions this meeting is over. Goodbye.” And with that the staff was dismissed.

‘ _Well, I think I need to talk with the other_.’ decided the potion’s Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter !
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :)


	4. Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French and I don't have any Beta ^^ All the faults are mine !

Two days after he arrived at the Manor Sirius was finally declared well enough to be told about Harry (after a lot of complaints and whining from the said man). It was Lucius who explained everything, apologizing profusely when the black-haired man growled at the Diary’s part.

“But I don’t understand, what about Remus ? I mean, Moony would never have allowed any of that ! He would have stand to protect Harry !” Sirius was distressed by what he had just heard and didn’t understand were his mate had been during all this time.

“About that..” Narcissa began to answer when Severus cut her, entering in the room, with an angry demeanor.

“The Lupin you remember, certainly. This one ? I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean ?” Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Harry and now Remus… What had they done to his Moony ?

The other occupants of the room saw that the thin man was panicking but they didn’t know what to do. It was Narcissa who reacted first, she pulled her cousin in a hug, soothing him and murmuring calming words. Then Severus came close to the bed and gave a Calming Potion to the man.

It took few more minutes but finally Sirius’ breath came back to normal. Once it was the case the potion’s Master continue the summary of the past twelve years, focusing particularly on Remus Lupin’s behavior

“But I thought that werewolves couldn’t be affected by the Impero curse ...” objected the pale-looking man. 

“You’re right but I don’t think it was the Impero curse. It was more like a bloke in his memories coupled with several strong Compulsion charms.” responded Severus, trying to hide how upset he was. Yes he will probably never be friend with Black and Lupin but one part of him couldn’t help but care.

“So what do we do ? We have to get Harry out and help Remus, but if what you told me is true he won’t come willingly...” It was bad… But Sirius would do everything he had to to save his mate. No mattered the price.

“No he won’t. I think we will have to act at the last meeting before September, before the start of the school. As for Harry, you’re out of the bed in two weeks, so we shall plan and wait until then. No matter how treated he is in their care I don’t think he will trust us in the beginning, just for you to know.” explained carefully Severus. Better be safe than sorry.

“Yes don’t worry, I understand. But how will we get him with the Blood Wards ?” asked Sirius with worry. He had to save his Godson…

“They never existed. Petunia never considered Harry as her family so they were never active. The only Wards there are the Wards Dumbledore has set to survey and control him. I should be able to fool them during 10 minutes, no more.” announced the potion’s Master. Because the old fool always underestimated him he was able to screw his Wards, even if it was only during few minutes.

“I want them too. I want them to pay for what they did to my Godson !” It wasn’t the man who talked at this moment but the dog within him, ready to kill whoever hurt his pup.

“Don’t worry Black, they will pay. I promise you they’ll pay. “ It was a vow that everyone in this room was ready to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter !
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :)


	5. First Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French and I don't have any Beta ^^ All the faults are mine !

If it was possible Harry was currently in Hell. His uncle was even more horrible than usual -a record, really- and cherry on the cake -or cake on the cherry at this point- Aunt Marge was visiting this evening for diner.

The huge woman was currently sit at the table, explaining to the rest of the Dursleys something about her dogs… How could anyone find something interesting about those things, he would never know. As usual it was his task to make the diner, and as usual he wasn’t allowed to eat.

He was serving the dessert when Marge confronted him again. This time it was about a certain Sirius Black -Harry had never heard of him-, apparently a friend of his parents who had escaped prison.

“You’re parents were scum, so I’m not so surprised by that. They probably deserved what happened to them, with such company.”

“My parents were not … ”

_SMACK_

The woman backhanded the boy with enough force to form a bruise and split his lip. The noise echoed in the piece and everyone went silent.

“Don’t you dare respond to me like… “ She didn’t have the time to finish her sentence than the house suddenly trembled.

“What is that ?” cried Petunia, clearly alarmed.

The next moment the entry-door exploded, living three men and a woman in the door-step. If the first man -the one who probably exploded the door- was unknown to Harry, the remaining persons were not.

“Who are you ? What do you want ? Are you some sort of freaks ?” shouted Vernon, his survival instincts probably non existent.

Petunia was clutching his son in fear as Dudley was screaming and crying like a pig being slaughtered, and Marge was watching these strangers walking freely in her brother’s house with a disapproval look. But Harry knew better, he knew most of them and despite what some people could say, his survival instincts were pretty much functional so he ran. Maybe if he could jump by a window he could…

“ _Incarcerous_ !” The well known voice of Lucius Malfoy called. In an instant the boy was bound, his hands behind his back and his legs altogether, a cloth in his mouth. All he could do was to watch Narcissa Malfoy threatening the Dursleys with her wand along with his potion Teacher while Draco’s father and the black-haired man reported their attention to him.

Harry was helpless when the unknown man walked toward him, struggling ineffectually against the rope, hating this feeling. But against all odds the man didn’t Crucio nor kill him. Instead he knelt in front of him with a pained expression.

“Listen to me Harry, I know you don’t know me but… Please just believe me when I say that we are here to save you. You’ve been lied, and I’ll tell you all the true but please, you have to come with us !” Almost begged the man.

And it made Harry think. They could kill him just right now, no ? So why did they bother to ask him ? Why was he not dead ? And in the mid-time Narcissa and Snape had stunned his relatives - apparently after having cursed them with a few nasty spells- so he really had nothing to loose right now. He made an attempt to response but it was muffled by the gag, however immediately, in one move of Lucius wand’s, the gag was gone. So he tried again.

“Who are you ? What do you want from me ?” It was the most important questions he needed answers in his situation to judge how much in danger he was.

“My name is Sirius Black and I was a friend of your parents. I’ll explain everything to you later but we need to move right now !” insisted the man -no, Sirius- as he looked at his watch frenetically.

“And what about the Dursleys ? What do you want from them ?” At this moment it was the first questions the teen could think to ask . It wasn't fear that made him ask those questions this time but curiosity. Why would they bothered themselves with his muggles relatives ? But at that question the man locked his eyes on his bruised cheek.

“Vengeance.” The answer was clear and simple, with no traces of lie whatsoever and his his eyes darkened a little when he saw the blood on the teen's lip.

“I want vengeance for what they have been doing to you for years. I want them to pay and you to be happy.” It seemed so simple but no one had ever cared enough to say those words to Harry before.

Also Sirius eyes seemed to softened every times he looked at Harry and he seemed pretty sincere. From the dinner before the boy knew this man was really one of his parents' friends and he really did seem to care about him so maybe, just maybe…

“Let me go. I’ll come with you but please, just let me go…” The teen begged and with one look to the Malfoy patriarch he was free.

“Come with us Mr Potter, we don’t have a lot of time. If you could please just grab my arm.” The blond man explained as he extended his left arm to Harry.

First Harry sat up carefully, then tried to process everything that was happening. Sirius claimed wanting to avenge him for what he had suffered until now -something he was sure Dumbledore knew- and sworn to not hurt him. Even if Harry didn’t trust the Malfoys and Snape, the man seemed always better than the Dursleys. So the teen got up and finally took Lucius forearm, feeling the pull of someone side-apparating. He just hoped he didn’t sell his soul to the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter !
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :)


	6. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French and I don't have any Beta ^^ All the faults are mine !

They all appeared in Malfoy Manor more or less gracefully. If it wasn’t for the strong hand of Lucius in his shoulder Harry would have fell flat on his face, while the rest of them landed with ease… Except for the Dursleys who ended on the floor loudly with a big ‘BUMP’.

“Thank you...” Harry mumbled when he straightened himself.

“You are welcome. Tipsy, Tary !” The Malfoy patriarch called.

“Yes Master Malfoy ?” The elves-house asked as they appeared with a ‘POP’

“Tispy I want you to take those horrible persons in the dungeon, and you Tary I want you to go in their house discretely and collect Harry’s possessions. Nobody can knows you were there, do you understand ?” The man ordered, knowing he could trust Tary for such a delicate task.

“Yes Master Malfoy !” They chorused before vanishing -Tispy with the Dursleys- to act on their assignments.

After that a tense silence followed, nobody knowing exactly what to say in this strange -and completely unexpected- situation. The teen was watching the adults i the room with suspicion while they were tensed, ready to stop him if he tried to run. Finally it was Harry who broke it.

“I think some peoples promised me answers.”

“Yes we did, though you have to understand that what I’m about to tell you will be against everything you have been told until now, so I’ll ask you to listen until the end and not interrupt us, can you do that ?” Sirius asked at the teen, looking serious but yet not unkind. When the teen nodded he began.

“Years ago your parents and I along with two friends of us were approached by a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, but who preferred be known as Lord Voldemort. First we fought him, having been told by Dumbledore when he recruited us in The Order of the Phoenix -a secret organization lead by Dumbledore to fight the Dark Lord- that this man was a crazy and dangerous lunatic that hated muggle-borns and would probably kill your mother if he saw her. He beat us though.”

“More like kicked your ass I would say.” The potion’s Master corrected with a smirk.

“Shut up Severus.” replied the man but without venom before he continued. “Though he is not completely wrong. I mean, we were far from weak, but he was just too powerful. However the moment we thought we were about to die he just stopped the combat and talked to us. He explained his plans and his ideals, and let me tell you that it was absolutely not what Dumbledore had been telling us before about him.”

“Absolutely all that old coot says is generally a lie, but back then it was a veritable slander.” Grumbled the blond man.

“Thank you for the precision Lucius. So anyway, that day was the day we lost the trust we had in Dumbledore and the Order. We joined the Dark Order and became spies for Voldemort, and doing so we understood who really was the old man. As the leader of the Order he was ready to send some of us to their death for ‘The Greater Good’, and was always scheming behind our back for the exact same reason.” explained Sirius with some anger. Had he not been in their side Remus would have die in the assignments the old fool had given to him.

“And that exactly what he did. One day I heard him talk with someone about a prophecy apparently predicting the defeat of the Dark Lord by someone born the 31th July. He was sure that it was you, and wanted your parents to hide, what they did but not for the reasons he thought. We didn’t trust him to not try to meddle with the prophecy and urged them to hide in one of their proprieties with a Fidelus Charm.” Completed Severus, looking slightly sad about it.

“But we made a big mistake. Knowing that Dumbledore would be persuaded that I was their Secret Keeper we switched for another of our friend, Peter Pettigrew, without telling anyone to the Order to be safe. But Peter betrayed us and gave their location to Dumbledore who wanted to kill them to activate the Prophecy. When I discovered that I informed Voldemort and tried to locate Peter. When I finally found him in a public place he shouted how I was supposed to have betrayed your parents before killing 14 muggles, cutting off his finger and transforming himself into a rat to run away. After that I was arrested and thrown in Azkaban were I spend the last twelve years without a trial.” finished Sirius.

“And our Lord had been defeated trying to protect your parents and yourself.” added Lucius.

After that everyone was quiet. All the adults were waiting for Harry’s reaction as the teen blinked, obviously trying to process everything he had just heard. He wasn't sure he believed them but right now he was ready to play this game, so after a while he spoke again.

“Okay, if we suppose during a moment that I actually believe you, what happen next ?”

“We make Dumbledore pay. You don’t have anything to do if you don’t want to, you can just stay neutral if you desire, it’s your choice. But you have to know that I’ll not be at peace until the man is dead, do you think you can accept that ?” Asked Sirius, a determined gleam in his eyes.

Harry thought about it during a while. The man seemed kind enough, and he hadn’t hurt him at all. He didn’t seemed to be the kind of man that was blood-thirty and cruel, no, it was more like he was just a man that had suffered because of Dumbledore and wanted his revenge. And actually a though came back to him.

“If he killed my parents, then I want his blood too.” replied the teen truthfully.

“We will discuss it later. An house-elf will show you your room where all your stuff have been put. I think you should sleep and take some rest and we will see the rest tomorrow. Tary !” called Lucius.

“Yes, Master Malfoy ?” asked the little house-elf.

“Take Mister Potter to the room where you place his belongings.” ordered the blond man.

“Okay, thank you Mr Malfoy.” the teen replied with a whisper, and then nodded numbly to the others occupants of the room before following the house-elf.

He was still quite shaken by what he had just heard, but a part deep inside of him knew it could be true. And that was what angered him, the thought that the very people he considered friends and mentors, might have betrayed him. He knew however that if it was the case they would pay soon, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter !
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :) 
> 
> Especially if you think there is too much incoherence in this chapter ^^


	7. Second Kindnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French and I don't have any Beta ^^ All the faults are mine !

Severus was equally irritated and happy. Dumbledore had found that Potter was missing and was gathering a staff meeting. That meant that he would have to listen the old coot during hours about how much important it was to retrieve the brat, that he was our savior, blablabla… But on the other hand he would be able to meet the wolf, and that was a wonderful opportunity.

After the call of Dumbledore the potion’s Master had contacted the Malfoy Manor and after a brief discussion with Lucius and Sirius they had decided that he would act today. The sooner they got Lupin out of Albus’s manipulation the better.

That’s why he was currently sitting in the Headmaster’s office, waiting to begin to act on the plan they had decided, if only this _interminable_ meeting could end.

“Severus I must ask you again, are you sure none of the ancient Death-Eaters have contacted you or let you know they prepared something ?” Asked him Dumbledore for at least the third time and honestly, the Potion Professor was beginning to loose the rest of his patience.

“Yes Albus, I am sure. I didn’t have any contacts with former Death-Eaters for **years** ! But maybe the brat has just decided that he didn’t want to live anymore in the ‘ _care_ ’ of his relatives, maybe he just ran away as the reckless boy he is.” Finally snapped the dark-haired man. It was the excuse they would give at the teen's return so it was important that everyone believed it.

“That the kind of rash decision the boy could make, Albus.” Agreed Filius Flitwik and at this moment Severus could have kiss him.

“But what about the Dursleys ? What happened to them ?” Asked Aurora Sinistra.

“Maybe they just went in vacations ? I mean, it’s not above them to leave for holidays and left Mr Potter behind.” Spatted Minerva McGonagall. She had never liked this family.

Internally the potion's Master was jubilating. They all played their part perfectly without knowing it. The only ones who didn't seem convinced were Dumbledore and Lupin, but Lupin would be taken care of in the immediate future and Harry would be the one convincing Dumbledore at the beginning of the School.   

“Silence, please !” Shouted the Headmaster. He didn’t like the direction this conversation was taking. “Severus may be right so, just to be sure, I will ask Arabella Figg to try to find the Dursleys. Minerva, Sinistra and Fillius, I want you to try to find Harry. Remus, I charge you with the track of Black. And finally Severus I ask you to keep your eyes on the Death-Eaters community. That will be all for today, you can begin your tasks.” He rapidly dismissed them, no wanting to have to explain himself any further about the treatment the boy received at the Dursleys.

When everyone exited the room the potion’s Master followed the DADA teacher until they were alone in a hallway, preparing himself for what would happened next. The plan was quite simple but depended a lot on Lupin’s naivety and trust. However according to Black it shouldn't be too difficult to isolate the werewolf.

“Lupin.” Called Severus. He knew it was probably now or never if wanted to start the plan.

“Yes, Snape ?” Was the cool and somewhat irritated answer.

“As I will be the one to _graciously_ brew your Wolfbane potion I have some questions to ask you. Can we go now in my office to be done with it ?” Asked the potion’s Master, his usual sneer and disdain for the other man firmly in place.

“If it’s absolutely unavoidable…” Replied the werewolf with an annoyed sigh.

“It is. Follow me.” Ordered the dark-haired man.

They walked for some minutes before they reached Severus’ office, neither of them willing to say a word. Once the potion’s Master murmured the password to open the door before he pushed the DADA teacher inside, adding some powerful and dark locking spells to the door the moment it shut with his target inside. With that no matter his strength or the spells he tried Lupin would be unable to run away. Then the potion's Master took a vial in his desk and handed it to the other man.

“I need you to drink this, I have to know how you react to this particular ingredient, the reactions can differ from person to person.” It was the most plausible excuse Severus had been able to find to make the wolf drink the potion.

The werewolf frowned as he take the vial, and smelted with a suspicious glare. He could still try, but Severus had made it sure this potion was completely odorless and tasteless. In fact, it had been the more complicated and had taken weeks. However obviously the potion’s Master had succeeded because after a moment Lupin finally drank the potion, wrongly trusting his wolf’s senses screaming it couldn’t be a drug.

“How many time before we know ?” Asked the DADA teacher, clearly annoyed.

“Just few seconds...” Was the somewhat cryptic answer.

But already the effects were here, the werewolf blinked his eyes twice an shake his head, with the intention to clear the fog in his mind. It didn’t work however and at this instant Remus knew he was screwed up. He was maybe a little bit naive but not completely stupid. He tried to grab his wand but in his state the potion’s Master didn’t had any problem to react before the werewolf's hand even touch his wand.

“Expelliarmus.” Calmly called Severus, and in an instant Lupin’s wand was in his hand.

Knowing a duel was useless in his state, Remus decided to try to reach for the door. When he did it he vaguely wondered why the potion’s Master didn’t stop him, only to understand few seconds later when the door refused to open, no matter the amongst of strength he put in his efforts. He tried every wandless spells he knew only to see them failed. He was trapped and beginning to feel weak. This was definitely not good.

“What did you do to me?” Asked the DADA teacher with a tired voice, his eyes wanting nothing more than to close themselves against his will despite his panic.

"Don't worry, this is for your own good." Answered Severus, with almost a kind voice.

That did nothing to reassure Remus however before the werewolf could say anything else he collapsed on the floor, asleep. Without loosing a second the dark-haired man took some hair on the unconscious man and put it on the second vial on his desk before fire-calling the Malfoy Manor.

“Lucius, it’s done. You can come.” Announced the potion’s Master.

A second later Lucius Malfoy step outside the fire and without a word drank the potion Severus was handing to him. The next moment a perfect copy of Remus Lupin was standing in the potion Professor’s office.

“I’ll take him to the Manor. You know what you have to do.” Ordered the potion’s Master.

Lucius just nodded and exited the office. His role was to show Lupin completely fine after his meeting with Severus, to suppress the implication of the potion’s Master in what was about to happened.

The phase 2 could finally begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter !
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :)


	8. Who is to believed ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French and I don't have any Beta ^^ All the faults are mine !

Severus exited the fireplace of the Malfoy Manor with an unconscious Lupin, brushing the invisible ashes off his robes. Sirius was in the room too, waiting for Snape and his old friend (and lover). He was just hoping it wasn’t too late to save him.

“I will need your help mutt. We will have to put him in the dungeon until I remove the blocks Dumbledore put on his mind.” Ordered the potion's Master.

“Yes, you’re right...” Answered Sirius. He still wasn’t very at ease to do that to his Moony but he knew it was for his own good.

Together they lead him in the dungeon, entered in a cell specially prepared for this occasion and shackled his wrists together above his head in shackles fixed on the wall. Lucius had made sure it could handle the enhance strength of a werewolf. The potion's Master and the blond man had suggested that they could use shackles with silver in it but Sirius had been adamant that it was put of question.

“He will probably wake up in one hour and half or two hours. Lets go back to the living room, Lucius shouldn’t be long now.” Informed Severus and they both made their way back in the living-room, silently.

One hour and half later the three men decided to headed toward the dungeon and entered in the cell of the sleeping man. Where Sirius was openly apprehensive the two other men were wearing their usual masks, but deep down they prayed they could help the werewolf.

* * *

Consciousness came back slowly to Remus, his mind foggy and confused. He tried to open his eyes but the effort seemed to be too much so instead he just let them closed. His arms were killing him and he didn’t know why, but when he tried to move them they wouldn’t budge, as if they were too heavy. The werewolf couldn’t understand what happened, so he tried to remember. The meeting, Snape, the potion… The potion !

Lupin’s eyes opened at once and he looked around himself frantically, trying to understand where he was. It was obviously a cell, but what shocked him the most was the persons presented with him, looking expectantly at him. Not only it was Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, but also his former best friend -and lover- who betrayed him and caused the death of James and Lily, Sirius Black.

Instincts kicking in, Remus tried to grab his wand in his sleeve only to found that the reason his arms refused to move was that they were attached above his head to the wall he was leaning in. Well, this wasn’t good. He tried to free himself, tugging at the chain with all his werewolf’s strength, but those damn chaines refused to budge from the wall and he only managed to hurt his wrists.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you. You will only injure yourself further, and won’t get free.” It was Lucius Malfoy who spoke, and the man had that damn smirk on his lips.

“What do you want from me ?” Snarled the werewolf, glaring at Severus and Lucius, not ready to look in Sirius eyes yet.

“From you ? Nothing wolf, but instead we may be able to do something _for_ you.” Answered the potion’s Master with a sweet and dangerous voice.

“I would never want something from _you_ !” Shouted Lupin. Why were they playing with him ? Couldn’t they just kill him ?

“Really ? So can you tell me what happened few months before the Potters’ death ?” Asked the blond man with a knowing voice.

Remus’ eyes widened, and his breath suddenly stopped. They couldn’t possibly now… There was no way they could know. The only person aware of his troubles was Dumbledore, and he knew the man would never betray him. So how did they know ?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about !” Replied Lupin, loosing the little calm he had left. He was disarmed, chained, and facing the peoples he had hated during the last twelve years. So yes, he was more than a little bit agitated (and even affrayed even if he would never admit it).

“Really ? So please, explain me how you lived the months before the Potters’ death.” Insisted the fucking aristocrat. 

Also the werewolf’s didn’t know how to answer. Few days after James and Lily’s death he _had_ come to find Albus because he couldn’t remember clearly the past year. The Headmaster however had reassured him, saying that his mind was probably trying to protect him from the guilt to not have seen the changes in his lover. But he couldn’t let them know that, he didn’t have time for their mind games.

“And what ? What is it to you ? Come on, you just want to fish the job, isn’t true Sirius ? James, Peter, and finally me ! What are you waiting for ? I'm here, at your _'mercy'_ , so what are you waiting for ?” It was a desperate move, a chance to die without the humiliation of crying in front of the one he once loved, the one that betrayed him.

“ I don’t want to hurt you Moony.” Was the quiet "answer, and when gray eyes finally met his own amber owns, the only thing he was able to see was an ocean of pain and sincerity.

“So if you’re not here to kill me or to get something from me, what do you _want_ ?” Remus didn’t understand the situation and it was frustrating him.

“We told you Moony, we want to help you. You’ve been lied to, Dumbledore lied to you, I didn’t betrayed James and Lily.” Again Sirius’ voice was soft, and it contained something else… Was it pity ?

“No ! You’re _lying_ ! They’re dead because of you, you betrayed them, you betrayed **ME** !” Now he was positively crying, tears making their way on his face.

His head was hurting, one part of his mind was shouting at him, begging him to believe his old friend, but a voice that sounded like the Headmaster was repeating again and again that the other man was lying, was playing with him and his feelings.

The werewolf was shaking, trying desperately to ease the stress his mind was experimenting. This wasn’t lost to the other persons in the cell, and soon Sirius nodded toward Severus, giving the other man the sign to begin. When the potion’s Master walked toward the werewolf with his wand out this one tried to take a step back, only to be stopped by the wall behind him.

“Stay… Stay away from me !” Shouted Remus, clearly panicked, tugging helplessly at the chains holding his wrists, fearing what the other man was about to do to him.

“Legilimens.” Murmured the black-haired man, his eyes locked into amber ones.

Severus entered in the wolf’s head without too much difficulties and searched for the blocks the old coot had set up. The first block was easy to find and break, it was the night Lord Voldemort confronted them, and later told them the true. The second one however was far more complex as it covered a longer period, but eventually the potion’s Master was able to vanish it. Once it was done Severus could feel the rush of the memories now free and quickly pull out from the werewolf mind.

Severus however wasn’t completely satisfied. There was no block for the night Dumbledore cornered Lupin, so the Headmaster had probably casted a ‘ _Obliviate_ ’ at that moment and there was nothing the potion’s Master could do against that. It meant the werewolf would probably still be wary of them.

In the same time, Remus had momentarily passed out from the onslaught of memories and informations. When he blinked his eyes open after few minutes, his mind was a war zone. His memories were fighting the compulsion spells still in activity, and he didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Moony, are you okay ? Do you remember everything ?” Asked a rather concerned Sirius, worried for his lover.

“No, no, no, it can’t be true… What did you do to me ? It **can’t** be true ! Dumbledore is the leader of the Light ! I **must** trust Dumbledore, he is the **only one** who can help me ! He …” The werewolf was babbling now, enable to do anything than repeat the words forged in his mind.

“Silencio.” Suddenly casted Severus before the other man could say anything he would regret after, knowing that Lupin wasn’t completely himself yet.

“Don’t look at me like that Black, even with his memories back there is still the compulsion spells Dumbledore probably casted.” Stated the potion’s Master when he noticed the black-haired man glaring at him. “I’ve the potion to break them but I’ll need your help to give it to him, you’ll have to hold him as a Body-Bind would slow down the effects of the potion.”

Sirius and Lucius nodded and together they walked toward the trashing werewolf, each one taking a shoulder and pinning the man firmly against the wall. Once he was secured Severus took the potion from his robes and open it before heading for his ‘ _patient_ ’.

Meanwhile Remus was panicking again, feeling utterly helpless against the men he had learn to hate with the years. He could take torture, he even was ready to die, but there was so many things a potion could do to him. However there was little he could now that Lucius Malfoy and his former lover were restricted the little movement he had before.

He tried to struggled harder when the potion’s Master came closer to him, unable to resit when the other man took his chin and force the potion down in his throat. The dark-haired man then placed quickly a hand on his mouth to prevent him to spit it out and so forced him to shallow. When it was done they all retreated in the center of the cell, waiting while Remus was panting heavily.

“Remus… Remus, are you better now ?” Asked again Sirius after a minute, still worried and concerned for his werewolf.

“Sirius, what the hell happened ?” Sirius beamed at the question and the no longer angry tone of his lover.

“What did you remember ?” Asked Lucius, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Everything and nothing… I mean now I remembered everything that happened before James and lily’s death but for after my memories are weird. I remembered what I did but it’s as if someone else did it all, as if I was a simple spectator.” Answered a rather confused Remus.

“It’s the effects of the Compulsion spells, your conscience dissociates you from your actions because it’s not things you would have done in normal circumstances.” Explained Severus, knowing Lupin would probably be a little lost.

Suddenly the werewolf eyes widened at the implications. What had he done ? He had believe that Sirius was a traitor, he had let Dumbledore take Harry away from him, he had run away from his friends, he had yelled at Sirius…

“Oh my God ! I’m so sorry Sirius, I would never believe you able to betray us… or me.” The last part was said in a whisper. Remus was now looking down, sobering quietly, not daring to look at the man he loved so much and yet had hurt with his words.

At this Sirius moved to open the shackles keeping his lover chained and took the werewolf in his arms, letting him broke in tears in the crook of his neck. When the black-haired man felt the other man was shaking he tightened his grip and murmured soothing paroles in his ear.

“It’s okay Moony, it’s okay… I’ll never let you go again, they won’t be able to separate us ever again. It’s okay…”

More than words however this was a promise. Now than he had his godson and _his_ Moony back Sirius would never let anyone separate them ever again.

No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter ! This one was a little bit difficult for me to write ^^
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :)


	9. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French ^^

Harry couldn’t sleep. It was a shame really, after all he was in a spacious bedroom with the most comfortable bed he had ever seen, however he couldn’t help but think about what Sirius had told him. First he wanted to deny what he had heard. His parents would never have joined a madman and a murderer !

_Yes but he also said that Voldemort wasn’t who Dumbledore had described him to be._

But Dumbledore would never lie to him, he was the man that would do anything to protect him. He had sent Hagrid to save him from his relatives, he had come to save him at the end of his First Year, and he had sent his phoenix to save him at the end of his Second Year… That must meant that the Headmaster cared about him, right ?

_Well maybe but even though he knows how poorly the Dursleys treat you he keeps sending you there. And please, if you have at least half a brain you won’t keep an artifact that someone who is strong enough to break into Gringotts wants in a castle full of **children** !_

Well Dumbledore told him that the Dursleys’ house was a safe place for him… But Hogwarts was a safe place too, so why couldn’t he stay there during Summer Holiday ? And he had always wondered why the Headmaster had decided to hide the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts, because honestly it was as if his first confrontation with Voldemort had been orchestrated.

_It **was** orchestrated, Snape must have informed Dumbledore that he was suspicious about Quirrell and the Stone but surprise, the Headmaster did nothing because he wanted **you** to confront Quirrell, probably even knowing he was possessed by Voldemort._

Okay, so maybe Dumbledore wasn’t as trustworthy as Harry had thought, but it didn’t change the fact that Voldemort had tried to kill him. The man -or, as was the case in his First Year the ‘thing’- was dangerous and a murderer. So there was still no way his parents would have joined him.

_On the other hand when you think about it Voldemort offered you to bring your parents back to life, it’s you who refused because you didn’t want to see him back in his own body. He only attacked you in a desperate move._

But if Voldemort wasn’t the one who killed his parents, why would the sacrifice of his mother protect him against the Dark Lord and not against Dumbledore ? That probably meant that Voldemort **was** the one who killed his parents and not Dumbledore, right ?

_You mean the protection **Dumbledore** talked to you about ? We have already decided that the man was maybe not completely trustworthy I remind you. And it wouldn’t be the first time you do accidental magic while feeling threatened._

Well, it wasn’t completely wrong… So in definitive Voldemort maybe wasn’t completely evil and Dumbledore maybe was effectively lying to him. Great, so now Harry was completely lost, not knowing exactly what was true and what was false. And what about the prophecy ?

_First it’s a prophecy explained by guess who… **Dumbledore**. Second despite the fact that the old coot is convinced it’s about you you’re not the only one born the 31th July. And finally Voldemort **himself** tried to save you according to Sirius, so…_

However Sirius could be lying, right? Though all the people in this Manor were obviously Voldemort’s followers and instead of killing him on the spot they had saved him from the Dursleys and took care of him, something even the Weasleys who were supposed to be his ‘adopted family’ didn’t. Speaking of the Weasleys, did they know ? After all they were literally worshiping Dumbledore and would probably do everything he asked, so…

Deciding that he couldn’t make up his mind about all this without some answers first Harry decided that few hours of sleep couldn’t hurt, and it was with his mind full of speculations that the teen finally closed his eyes. 

* * *

 

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of a knock on the door of his bedroom. Not recognizing at first where he was the teen took few seconds to remember the events from the day before. So it wasn’t a dream…

“Come in !” He called with a sleepy voice.

To his surprise it was Draco Malfoy who stepped into the room, looking almost uncertain, although Harry could understand him, finding the situation awkward himself. The brunette couldn’t help but remember his First Year and the way he had rejected the blonde’s friendship.

“Good morning Potter. I’m just here to bring you some clothes and inform you that breakfast is at 10 am. If you want to shower first the bathroom is the door at your left. If you want or need anything else call Tary, she’ll help you. Now if you’ll excuse me.” And with that Draco tried to make a quick exit, not wanting to importunate his guest.

“Malfoy, wait !” Called Harry with something like despair in his voice.

“Yes ?” The blond hesitated before facing the brunette.

“Please, I’ve a lot of questions and I thought maybe you could…” Harry definitely tried to not beg but he wasn’t certain he succeeded if he trusted the expression of sympathy on his nemesis’ face.

“Well, I’m not sure I’ll be able to answer to all of them but go on Potter.” Draco seemed still uncertain and Harry decided to shorten his suffering.

“Okay, first I wanted to apologize for rejecting you in our First Year. It was rude of me and now I think I understand what you meant by ‘the wrong sort’, I’m just sorry it took two years to see it. If the proposition still stands I would gladly take your hand this time.” The brunette himself was a little bit nervous. The blond could refuse his friendship this time and it would be understandable.

“Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, you can call me Draco.” The Malfoy Heir presented himself, extending his hand with a small smile.

“Hello Draco, my name is Harry Potter, please call me Harry. Nice to meet you.” Harry said as he shook Draco’s hand, grinning.

“So, you said you have questions ?” Asked the blond, his expression again serious and focused.

“Yes. Yesterday Sirius said that the plans and objectives of Voldemort wasn’t what I have been told -the extermination of all the muggle-borns and what you call the blood traitors- but in that case what are they ?” Harry barely restrained his impatience. It was **the** question his mind desperately needed answer to understand and maybe believe the situation he was in.

“Well, as you probably have already understood our world and the muggle world are very different from each other. The wizarding world has a lot of customs, traditions and laws on its own, and that’s what we, the Pure Blood Families, are proud of and try to protect. And that’s why we disregard the muggle-borns and the blood traitors, because instead of trying to fit in in our world they try to change it according to _their_ views.

For example your friend Granger and the house-elves, yes some of them are unhappy with their conditions like Dobby was but it’s very rare and most of them live to serve the wizards. But instead of trying to understand that she is trying to change our world to fit her expectations, and it’s a shame because if she had been introduced to the Wizarding world earlier she would actually be a far finer witch than she is right now. And she is already a great one so imagine.

However that’s not all, some parents once they understand that their children are able to perform magic start to disregard or even beat them. I think you know perfectly what I’m talking about. So the Dark Lord wanted to create a refuge for such children, to take them away from those families. And for the others he intended to open special schools to teach them our world’s customs, traditions and laws along with their usual classes.” When the blond finished his speech he had stars in his eyes, something the brunette found surprisingly very interesting.

At first Harry didn’t know what to say, he had half-expected a speech about blood supremacy and other similar arguments, but instead he found himself agreeing with a great part of what Draco had just said. If it was the real objectives of Voldemort why did Dumbledore go against him ? It was rather noble goals after all.

“If that’s true, then why was Dumbledore opposed to Voldemort ?” Asked a still rather confused Harry.

“Because, as the ‘ _Dark_ ’ in Dark Lord indicates, our Lord is a dark wizard, and that’s what affrayed Dumbledore and the population. Since Grindelwald people, and Dumbledore in particular, confused ‘ _Evil_ ’ and ‘ _Dark_ ’, but it’s a mistake.

For example I can take the werewolves. They are disregarded because they are ‘ _Dark_ ’ creatures but most of them are like you and me, except once in a month, and unfortunately it’s because the Wizarding Community had rejected them that they begin to revolt against us.

Or we can talk about Dumbledore. I mean, for a ‘ _Light_ ’ wizard he has caused far much suffering than our Lord for his so called ‘ _Greater Good_ ’, don’t you agree ? And that’s because contrary to what some peoples think, the World is not Black and White, there is so many shades of Gray !” Again Draco had this passion in his eyes as he explained his views of the world, this fire that the brunette couldn’t help but find attractive.

And it wasn’t completely false from what Harry knew, at least about magical creatures. In fact this explanation reassured him a little, the teen couldn’t have believed that Dumbledore was completely Evil. From what he had heard the Headmaster wasn’t a good man, far from it -and if it was true Harry would never forgive him- but he did what he thought necessary to save the Wizarding World.

Seeing that his guest still had troubles to absorb everything that had been explained to him since the day before, Draco decided to let him breathe a little. He stood up and after smiling reassuringly to his new friend he made his way toward the door.

“We will visit Gringotts tomorrow, it’ll answer most of your questions and hopefully bring you proof than what we say is the truth. Now I’ll let you prepare yourself for breakfast, don’t be late.” And with that the blond exited the room, barely hidden his smirk.

‘ _Take that the ‘ **Light** ’ side_’ was his last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter ! This one was a little bit difficult for me to write ^^
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :)


	10. Wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and please remember that I'm French ^^

His first day at Malfoy Manor passed in a blur. When Harry entered the kitchen that morning everyone seemed excited -as excited as the Malfoys and Snape could be of course- and Sirius was almost bouncing with joy. From what the teen understood they were about to save or, in this case, kidnap again, an old friend of his parents and the fugitive, namely Remus Lupin. Even though the light blush on Sirius’ cheeks indicated that the man might be more than just a friend to him. After breakfast Draco gave Harry a tour of the manor, presenting all the rooms, pieces of art, and the garden. In the afternoon -after they had lunch with Narcissa while the others were occupied with Lupin- they played around with their brooms in the Malfoys’ Quidditch Field. At the end of the day Harry felt pleasantly surprised.

After the breakfast Draco guided him in the Manor, presenting all the pieces and the garden. In the afternoon -after they ate with Narcissa as the others were occupied with Lupin- they played with their brooms in the Malfoys’ Quidditch Field. At the end of the day Harry was agreeably surprised.

The day had been wonderful, despite Draco's tendency to brag. The blond was very knowledgeable -more than Harry- but didn’t gloat about it like Hermione and instead always took the time to explain what the brunette didn’t understand. Although where Ron was loud and exuberant, and, despite his loyalty, could even be a bit thick sometimes, Draco was quiet, simple and calm.

The next morning Harry saw someone new at the table for breakfast. It was a man with sanded hair and golden eyes, there were scars on his face but he somehow sent waves of calm and kindness. The teen rapidly guessed that this man was probably Remus Lupin, from what the others had told him about the man. It was confirmed seconds later by Sirius.

“Harry ! This is Remus Lupin. Moony, I guess you remember Harry !” An over-excited Sirius presented quickly.

“Good morning Harry. I know you probably don’t recognize me but I was a friend of your parents.” The new man greeted Harry with a warm voice.

“Hi.” Replied shyly the teen. Sirius had explained what happened -hypothetically- to the man and that he was a werewolf, so Harry had expected someone a little more… scary ?

“I know it must be weird for you, but if you have any questions about your parents we would be happy to answer them. You can call me Remus if you want, I hope the trip to Gringotts will help you to understand everything.” Came the somewhat understanding answer.

“About that, everyone should begin to prepare themselves. We will leave in an hour.” Announced Lucius, the man already prepared himself.

Everyone nodded and began to move quickly. One hour later they all appeared in front of the Bank’s entry, trying for once to not raise too much interest. At first Harry had been worried about Sirius going out in public, but the man had just laughed and a second later a large black dog was standing in front of the teen.

Once in the bank Lucius took the lead and directed them toward the reception, looking exactly like the arrogant Pureblood Harry had hated the first time he had seen him. Well, Draco and Narcissa were pretty much the same and Snape wore a blank face, so the teen guessed it was probably the mask Draco had talked about the previous day. A mask all Purebloods and Slytherins knew to wear to not give their emotions away.

‘ _Maybe I should try it ?_ ’ Thought Harry, a little perplex. But before he could think longer about it they were standing in front of a goblin.

“Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, Lord Potter, Lord Prince, Mr Lupin and…” The goblin hesitated as his eyes found the Grim.

“We wish to have this conversation in private, if you please. Could you let Ragnok know we need to see him for an ‘ **Urgent** ’ affair ?” Asked Lucius with a knowing and imperious voice.

“Yes, I’m sure Ragnok will receive you in his office. If you could follow me Madam, Gentlemen.” And the goblin began to guide them to the Director’s office.

“How did he recognize Sirius ? He must escape or he’ll be arrested !” Whispered furiously Harry as they made they way in the bank.

“Don’t worry Harry, the goblin’s are neutral. Sirius is safe here.” Explained kindly Narcissa to the panicked teen.

“Ah, welcome Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, Lord Potter, Lord Prince, Mr Lupin and of course Lord Black.” Greeted another goblin as they entered in a spacious office.

“Greeting Ragnok, I’m sure you know why we are here. We would like to hear the Potters’ will and see the Potter’s and Black’s vaults.” Explained calmly the patriarch to the director.

“Very well. To be honest I’m surprised none of you came sooner, and as the Wills have been sealed we couldn’t reach you for the hearing.” Drawled the Ragnok, clearly not impressed.

“Sealed ? We just supposed we wasn’t on them or that someone had already heard them… And who sealed them ?” Asked Narcissa, clearly surprised.

“Dumbledore. Now if you will excuse me, I’ll bring you the Wills.” The named had been spat and the director made a quick exit

Two minutes later Ragnok came back with two glass spheres. He put the first one on a strange recipient on his desk and immediately the sphere glowed and project the image of James Potter in front of the occupant of the office.

‘ _This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter,_

_To my wife Lily I leave my love and guardianship of our son Harry, along with the contents of our vaults. Should she die along with me these are to go to my son Harrison James Potter._

_To Sirius I ask that he looks after Lily and Harry for me as his Godfather, I leave him 100,000 galleons even though you don’t need them and the advice to finally settle down with Moony, because seriously -don’t even think about that joke !- you both look like horny teenagers._

_To Remus I leave 500,000 galleons and the cottage in Wales -and no, you can’t give it back !- to look after yourself and so that you have somewhere to live if people are difficult about your little furry problem and the advice to finally settle down with Padfoot, we all know that he is your mate and that you belong together._

_To Peter, if you are the reason I have died because you are our secret keeper and have betrayed us then I curse you and your name, if I died from natural causes then I leave you 200,000 galleons._

_To Harry, my son, know that I will always love you and will always be proud of you no matter what you do. I leave you my invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Along with my every possession should your mother die along with me._

_To Severus Snape, I leave again my deepest apologies for what we did to you in Hoghwart and 250,000 Galleons to start up your own potions business._

_To Dumbledore I leave the warning to stop meddling in peoples live, and to leave my son well alone._

_The order of guardianship of Harry should Lily and I have died reads as follows:_

_\- Sirius Black -Godfather- and Remus Lupin_

_\- Severus Snape_

_\- Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_\- A neutral Wizarding family_

_Under no circumstances should Harry be placed in the care of the Dursleys or should Dumbledore have any say in what happens to him.’_

After that the glob stop glowing and the figure of James Potter disappeared. Instantly the goblin replaced the glob with an other one which, once it began to glow projected the image of Lily Potter.

‘ _This is the last will and testament of Lillian Rose Potter,_

_To my husband James, I leave my love and guardianship of our son Harry, along with the contents of our vaults. Should he die along with me these are to go to my son Harrison James Potter._

_To Sirius, if you should end up looking after Harry do it properly or I will come back and haunt you._

_To Remus, I leave 10,000 Galleons and my charms research to make sure they get published. Look after my boys for me; you are the only one that can manage them._

_To Peter, if you are the reason we are dead let it be known to the world that you were our secret keeper and you will not escape justice. If not I leave 5,000 Galleons._

_To Severus Snape, you are my brother in all but blood, I wish you to be a part of my son’s life and treat him like your nephew because you are his Uncle in all but blood. I also leave you all my book, materials, and potion researchs._

_To Harry, my beautiful wonderful baby boy, know that Mummy loves you and is proud of you. Live your life how you want to live it, do not let anyone dictate to you what you should do. Become whatever you want to be, you are capable of anything._

_The order of guardianship of Harry should James and I have died reads as follows:_

_\- Sirius Black -Godfather- and Remus Lupin_

_\- Severus Snape_

_\- Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_\- A neutral Wizarding family_

_Under no circumstances should Harry be placed in the care of the Dursleys or should Dumbledore have any say in what happens to him.’_

Then the globe’s light died and Lily disappeared. Where the Malfoys had kept a blank face Sirius and Remus had tears on their cheeks and Harry was openly crying. But he wasn’t only sad, he was also despaired and angry behind measures.

‘ _They had told me the truth… Sirius didn’t lie…_ ’

When all the implications began to rush his mind Harry suddenly unleashed his magic, unable to control his anger any longer. He was barely aware of the destruction of the office or the peoples shouting at him to calm down.

‘ _That’s mean Dumbledore killed my parents, Dumbledore put Sirius in jail, Dumbledore placed me in my Aunt’s house against my mother’s wish, Dumbledore knows I’m abused, Dumbledore..._ ’

The last thing the teen registered before the darkness swallowed him was a spell yelled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter ! This one was a little bit difficult for me to write ^^
> 
> Please don't forget the reviews to give me your opinion, no matter if it's good or bad I take all the critiques if they are constructive :)


End file.
